The New Kid
by Randi1403
Summary: Austin is the new kid at Marino High. Having to deal with his younger, bratty brother, and an entirely new school/town, Austin isn't completely sure how to handle it. But will his bad luck change when he finds himself hopelessly attracted to a certain brunette? Will he be able to get her attention as well? Or will he come in second place yet again?*Possible smut in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, and I'm really excited about it, so I hope you all like it. Oh, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or punctuation errors I may make. I actually have to use my phone to write. Well, I'm going to stop rambling now and get on with the story! Enjoy!**

**P.S.- The olololololo means that there's a line break. Don't want any confusion :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**Austin's POV**

I was awoken by a shrill buzzing sound.

Rolling over, I slammed my fist against the nightstand beside my bed a few times before successfully shutting off my alarm clock. I slowly opened my eyes, and was greeted by the bright morning sun. Deciding that I'd rather go back to sleep, I snuggled back into the warm covers and closed my eyes, drifting back to the wonderful world of dreams.

_olololololo_

I was jolted awake by the rush of cold water on my head. Spluttering incomprehensible words, I jumped out of bed as quickly as I could and glared at my younger brother, Jake. He just stands beside my bed and smiles innocently.

Jake is only 13, but he's as evil as they come. No one ever believes me though. When it comes down to Jake and I arguing, he's always got Mom and Dad on his side. How? I don't know. But when no one is looking, that's when his horns come out.

"Jake!" I yell, my fists clenching involuntarily, "what the hell was that for?!"

"Mom and Dad told me to make sure you were up and getting ready for your first day of school," Jake said, his innocent smile transforming into a full blown grin. He knows that I can't do anything to him, and he uses the fact to his advantage. One day, Jake decided he wanted to play Frisbee with my phone, and lets just say he ended up with a black eye while I was grounded for 3 months.

"Just get out of my room," I groaned. He just laughed and walked away.

Deciding that I actually did need to get up and ready for school, I glanced at the clock and internally panicked. 7:23. I had to be showered, dressed and ready to leave at 7:30!

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, a pair of black jeans, a white wife beater, and a red button up plaid shirt.

After gathering my clothes, I ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Stripping off my sweatpants in record time, I jumped into the tub and turned the hot water knob as far as it would go.

The beginning rush of cold water spraying me didn't really affect me, due to Jake's little bucket prank.

As the water warned up, I finally let the nerves settle in. I was going to a new school for the first time. I've never moved before, so I'm not really sure what to expect. Will I fit in with the other kids? I hope so. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm Austin Moon. Of course I'm going to fit in. Why wouldn't I? I already know I'm good looking, and I'm sure that people will love my personality. I've got nothing to worry about.

While these thoughts are running through my head, the water is starting to get a little hotter than expected. Turning the cold water on a bit, I reach for my shampoo bottle and squirt some of it into my palm. The familiar scent calming my nerves.

_olololololo_

After jumping out of the shower, toweling off, and putting my clothes on, I'm ready to leave.

I slip on my matching red hightops on and decide that I'm ready to leave.

Walking downstairs , I grab my bag from front room and a granola bar from the kitchen, then head for the door. My parents have already left for work and probably took Jake to school.

Walking outside, I start to slowly walk in the direction of the school. It's about a fifteen minute walk from my house. I check my phone to see how much time I've got, and groan. it's already 7:43, meaning I have two minutes to get to school! _Well, it's not like I've never been late to school before_, I think to myself. I continue my slow trek towards the school and munch on my granola bar along the way.

I arrive at the front doors of the school just before eight o'clock. Taking a deep breath, I push the doors open. No one is in the hallways, so I realize that I have to navigate my way to the main office by myself.

While wandering around for another ten minutes, I finally see the office. Walking up to the door, I grip the handle and twist it, pushing the door open as quietly as possible. I quickly glance around the room before entering, catching the attention of an old lady behind a desk.

She eyes me for a second before asking, "How may I help you?" in a quiet, yet stern voice.

Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, I manage to choke out, "I'm Austin Moon. I'm new here."

"You're late" is all she says to me before gathering up the papers I need for school. It takes her about five minutes to explain everything to me. As soon as she's done, she's ushering me out the door. Thankfully she was just an office assistant. I would hate it if she were the principal or a teacher.

I walk back out into the hallway, studying the school map and my schedule intently. Making my way to the correct classroom, I'm starting to feel nervous again. Sucking up my fears, I barge into the room, gaining the attention of everyone. I suppress a groan as I make my way to the teachers desk. Handing him my tardy pass and a few other important papers, he directs me to a desk in the front of the class. As I look toward the seat in resentment, I freeze.

The girl sitting beside my new desk is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. Her long ombre/chestnut hair curls perfectly down her back, and her wide doe-like eyes are alluring. When she looks at me, I feel as if I'm going to melt on the spot. Who is she?

I know I usually don't like sitting in the front of class, but for her, I'm definitely making an exception.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I think I did pretty well for my first if there's anything that I need to improve on, please let me know. I also wouldn't mind any reviews ;) Thanks for reading! Xoxo**

**~ Randi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with chapter two :) Hope you all liked the first chapter. And again, please excuse any grammatical or punctuation errors. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, but I'm not making any promises anytime soon. Well, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**Austin's POV:**

Quickly regaining my cool, I casually walk over to the desk and put my bag down. I sneak a glance over at the girl, and am somewhat disappointed to find her absorbed with whatever she's writing in a book.

Curiously, I turn my head a little more and watch her write. The way her hand scribbles furiously across the pages fascinates me. I look up at her face and study her features. I start at her perfect heart-shaped lips. They look so soft and plump. Kissable, even. _Wait, why did I think that? I don't even know this girl and I'm already thinking about kissing her! _I shake my head a bit to rid myself of the thought.

Moving my attention away from her mouth, I focus on her nose and cheekbones. She has an almost flawless bone structure. Her skin just looks so soft and pretty. I realize with a shock that she isn't wearing makeup, yet her skin is blemish free.

I look back to her eyes, so intently focused on her writing. She really does have beautiful brown eyes. I feel as though I'm mesmerized by her beauty.

Something changes in her expression, I notice. She purses her lips and her perfectly arched eyebrows start to scrunch together. Something seems to be bothering her. I wonder what it is. Maybe she's writing it down?

I ever so slyly tilt my chair to the side and peek at the pages, but I'm only able to make out a few words, so I tip my chair a little more and concentrate on the writing;

_"...decided that I don't need anymore distractions. But right now, I'm a little freaked out because the new kid has been staring at me for about 5 minutes now.."_

I stop reading abruptly. Looking over at her, I flinch when I realize that she's already watching me.

_CRASH!_

Apparently, I flinched so hard that I lost my balance on the legs of the chair and went tumbling to the floor.

"Ow.." I moan, sitting up and rubbing my backside. I then realize that most of the class is looking at me and laughing. Flushing bright red, I stand up and walk out of the room.

"Mr. Moon, you better -" is all I heard before closing the door and taking off. What is with me today? I'm completely off my game. I've humiliated myself in front of the whole class! And that girl.. "Oh god.." I groan as I realized that I had just completely blown my chance with her. I made myself look like a complete idiot. Why did I have to try and read her book? She probably thinks I'm insane and weird. She'll never want to speak to me now!

I make my way down the hallway and stop at an intersection. Where am I going? I don't know my way around this school yet. I'll probably get lost or something. _Oh well, _I think to myself. There's no way my day can get any worse than it already has.

Groaning, I turn around and try to back track my way to the classroom. After a few wrong turns, I find myself in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, I twist the doorknob and slowly make my way back to my seat. I don't dare look around, but I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Then, the teacher spoke up.

"Mr. Moon, I understand that what happened may be embarrassing," I can feel the blush stain my cheeks. "but that is not an excuse to leave my class. I trust that the next time you do something stupid, and yes I did say next time because I have a feeling that this is the first of many, you'll handle it correctly and maturely. Understood?"

I mumble a quick "yes sir," then look down at my desk. I can feel the brunettes gaze on me, and I resist the urge to squirm. Why am I so nervous around this girl? Sure, she's gorgeous, but I've been around other gorgeous girls before with no problems. Why her? Why is she different? She hasn't shown any real interest in me since I've walked through the door. But maybe that's what attracts me. The fact that she doesn't even care that I exist lures me in. I want to make her notice me. I want her to talk to me. Heck, I just want to know her name.

Then, the moment that I thought would never happen, happened. She looked me in the eyes and said something. I was too busy being shocked that she was even taking to me after all that happened that I didn't catch what she said.

I started at her stupidly. My mouth hanging open trying to find the right words to say. She eyed me warily as she waited for a response.

After floundering around for something to say, I said the most intelligent reply I could think of; "Uhh, what?" I mentally facepalmed. Really?! Out of everything I could have said, I say that? She's definitely going to think I'm mental or something.

Chuckling nervously, she repeated herself. "I asked if you were alright. You seem to be acting weird.. Or is that how you normally are?" She asked, eyebrow raising in amusement.

I flush an even brighter red before saying, "N-no, I'm not normally like that. I've just had a difficult morning. Why do you ask? Do you normally act like that? Cuz I think it's be pretty cool if you did. Unless you don't think it's cool, then it's not. Why am I still talking? I'm going to shut up now." Oh. My. God. I am such an idiot! If she wasn't freaked out by me before, she certainly is now.

She surprised me by giggling. She had a really cute giggle. "You know, you don't have to be so nervous around me. I know it's your first day, but you need to calm down. The people here are really nice for the most part. You've got nothing to worry about. But I do have one question." She says.

I nod at her. I still can't believe she's talking to me. "Thanks," I reply. "What's your question?"

Her amused expression hardens slightly as she asks, "Why did you read my book?"

I stop and think before replying, "I'm sorry, you just seemed frustrated about something, and I was curious as to what it was. I promise I won't do it again. I've already learned my lesson, and I have the bruises to prove it." I smile slightly near the end, earning a smile from her as well. "So, I didn't catch your name," I say as I started leaning my chair backwards, gaining some of my old confidence back.

She smirks suddenly, leaving me confused. "You never caught it because I haven't told you yet."

I blush again slightly. "Oops, my bad," I say. "Well, would you mind telling me? I'm Austin, by the way. Austin Moon." I offer her my hand.

She looks at my hand for a moment before giving me a breathtaking smile, grasping my hand and saying, "Ally. Ally Dawson."

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter two! I tried to make it a little longer than the first, and I think I did. Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it seems like it's going slow. It'll speed up soon :) Thanks for reading! Please review :D Xoxo**

**~ Randi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three! Okay, so I've gotta say that I'm surprised that some people have already reviewed, subscribed, and favorited! I just want to say thank you guys, you made my day. :D And now, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**Austin's POV:**

Ally and I talked for the rest of class. She wanted to know all about my old life. How did I like living in Nevada? What were my old friends like? How did I feel about the move? Did I have a girlfriend?

I tried to answer all her questions to the best of my abilities, but that last question took me off guard. Should I tell her the truth? Of course I should, why would I even think about lying to her? I can give you one reason: Brooke. She used to be my girlfriend, until I had caught her cheating a few weeks before I moved.

As I'm contemplating how to answer, Ally seems to be growing anxious. I decide to tell her the truth. I mean, what could it hurt? Ally doesn't seem like the type of person to judge me about it. Plus, I think it might be good to talk about what happened with someone. Even though I just met her, I feel as though I could tell her anything. I decided that I'll answer her truthfully, but won't go into detail unless she asks.

"Well," I start, "I used to have a girlfriend, Brooke, but we broke up a few weeks before I moved."

"Why?" She asked. I kinda figured she would. Well, here goes nothing.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's a rather long story.." I hesitated, giving her a chance to back out before I told her my life story. But all Ally did was nod and wait.

I took a deep breath before starting my story;

"I had told her about the move about a week before we broke up. She acted like she was upset; crying, begging me not to leave her, making me promise that we'll try to work something out. I believed her, and promised. I had thought that I loved her, so why wouldn't I promise something that I thought would be simple? Well, a few days after, I found out the official date. The day I would be leaving. I had decided that I would surprise her two weeks before I had to leave. So when the day came, I had went out and bought her flowers, chocolates, and a necklace that had _'Austin and Brooke: together forever' _engraved on it. Walking to her house with the items, I had felt a sense of dread. Brushing it off as nerves, I knocked on the door. When no one answered, I began to worry. Her car was still in the driveway, so she had to be home. Thinking that something could be wrong, I walked in. The door was unlocked, which was strange. They never leave the door unlocked. Fearing that something could have happened, I made my way up to her room and listened intently. I heard movement behind the door, so I opened the door without a second thought. When I walked in, I had caught her in bed with another man. She gave me the whole, _'it's not what it looks like'_ and _'I can explain' _speech, but I ignored her. I was angry and hurt, and said some things that I shouldn't have, then I broke up with her. She tried calling me back and I had refused. When I was walking out the door, I heard her shout, 'Fine! If that's how you want to be, then I'm glad I have been cheating on you! I wouldn't have wanted a long-distance relationship anyway!' That was all I had heard before slamming the door and taking off down the street. I thought that I had loved her, but now? Not so much." I took a deep breath and finally looked up at her, gauging her reaction.

It had felt good to finally get it off my chest. I had held it all in, refusing to tell anybody. But just one conversation with Ally and it came pouring out of me. I wonder how she did it. No one else has ever been able to get me to open up before, or even make me remotely nervous, for that matter. I guess there's just something about Ally.

**Ally's POV: **

My initial reaction when I had first met Austin was that he was strange. Like, really strange. I mean, he walked into class late! Who does that? I can't imagine being late for school. Then, he sits next to me and _stares_ at me for a while. That's not even the end of it. He leaned over and actually started reading my book. No one, and I mean _no one_ is allowed to read my book, let alone touch it! Who does he think he is?

I turned and glared at him. He slowly looked back to me then flinched really hard. After a second his eyes got comically big and he fell over. I snickered quietly as the whole class roared in laughter. Next thing I know, he's rushing out of the classroom and blushing furiously. The teacher, Mr. Haile, calls the class back to order, then mumbles something about how 'teenagers these days don't know how to listen.'

After a while, I start to get a little worried about the boy. Sure, he read my book, but I didn't mean for him to fall out of his chair and embarrass himself. What if he got lost? Or had to go to the nurse's office because he was extremely hurt? _I highly doubt that, _my inner subconscious thought. But still, I kinda feel bad for him now.

Not two minutes later, the boy comes back into the room. I watch him make his way back over to the desk beside me and sit down.

After he's seated, Mr. Haile speaks up; "Mr. Moon, I understand that what happened may be embarrassing, but that is not an excuse to leave my class. I trust that the next time you do something stupid, and yes I did say next time because I have a feeling that this is the first of many, you'll handle it correctly and maturely. Understood?"

What? How could a teacher say that to a new student?! That's just not right.

He mumbles a quiet "yes sir" and continues to look down. I feel bad for him and I wonder if he's okay. There's only one way to find out.

"Are you alright?" I ask him. He just stares at me dumbfounded, and I start to feel a bit uncomfortable. Finally, he starts to speak, but it's not what I was expecting at all.

"Uhh, what?" He asks.

I chuckle nervously, then repeat myself. "I asked if you were alright. You seem to be acting weird.. Or is that how you normally are?" I raise an eyebrow in amusement, causing him to blush an even brighter red.

"N-no, I'm not normally like that. I've just had a difficult morning. Why do you ask? Do you normally act like that? Cuz I think it's be pretty cool if you did. Unless you don't think it's cool, then it's not. Why am I still talking? I'm going to shut up now." He replies, then his eyes widen in horror as he realizea what he just said. I giggle, finding it cute how he seems to act like a fish out of water around me.

"You know," I start, "you don't have to be so nervous around me. I know it's your first day, but you need to calm down. The people here are really nice for the most part. You've got nothing to worry about. But I do have one question."

He nods, relieved, then says, "Thanks. What's your question?"

"Why did you read my book?" I ask, trying to act serious when all I really want to do is smile.

He seems to pause slightly before answering with, "I'm sorry, you just seemed frustrated about something, and I was curious as to what it was. I promise I won't do it again. I've already learned my lesson, and I have the bruises to prove it." he starts to smile slightly near the end, causing me to smile as well.

"So," he starts, "I didn't catch your name." He starts leaning back in his chair. Does he not remember falling out of the chair the last time he did that?

I grin at him, taking him off guard, and say "You never caught it because I haven't told you yet." He blushes again.

"Oops, my bad," he says. "Well, would you mind telling me? I'm Austin, by the way. Austin Moon." He then offers me his hand to shake.

I look at his hand for a moment, then grin and grab his hand, and say, "Ally. Ally Dawson."

_olololololo_

We started taking about his old life. I've always lived in Miami, so it was nice to hear about Nevada. I asked if he had a girlfriend back home because I was honestly curious. Plus, he's really good looking, and I had to ask. He seems hesitant, but decides to tell me anyway.

I listened carefully to everything Austin had to say. I could tell he was reluctant to let me in, but he did anyway. You have no idea how great it made me feel to know that he already trusts me enough to tell me about such a personal part of his life.

After he finished, he takes a deep breath and looks at me, waiting for my reaction. I was shocked, to say the least. How could somebody do this to him? He seems too sweet to deserve to have his heart broken that way. I immediately want to pull him into a hug, but I resist the urge. I realize that he's still waiting for a response. I don't know what to say to something like that. 'I'm sorry' wouldn't cut it, but I also don't want to go over the top with an answer.

Finally, I decide to look him in the eyes and say, "That's horrible. I don't know how somebody could do and say that to you! She obviously didn't deserve you; you're way too good for her." Then against my better judgment, I pulled him into a hug. He seemed to hesitate at first, which caused me to freeze. Then, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. My stomach erupted into butterflies. He was so warm and muscular, I felt as if I could hug him forever. All too soon, he let go and looked at me. Then he smiled at me. He has such an amazing smile, and beautiful hazelnut eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up being a puddle of goo at his feet before the end of class.

**A/N: And that's chapter three! Hope you all liked it ^_^ I'm getting a good feeling about this story. I'm really excited that you want me to continue :) Thanks for reading! Xoxo**

**~ Randi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with the forth chapter :) I had a bit of trouble coming up with ideas on how to make the chapter longer than it originally was going to be, but I tried, so that's all that matters. Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Keep them coming :) it's nice to know that you all actually like the story. Enjoy!**

**Austin's POV:**

I spent the rest of class talking to Ally.

I couldn't believe that she actually hugged me. Sure, it was probably because she felt sorry for me, but hey, I'll take what I can get. Just thinking about it makes my arms tingle all over again. When she first hugged me, I was surprised to say the least. When she started to tense up was when I came back to my senses and hugged her back. Just the slightest touch from Ally is enough to make my body tingle, imagine what it felt like to hug her. My stomach felt like a mosh pit full of butterflies. It was a feeling that I wouldn't be able to get enough of.

After class was over, Ally and I went our separate ways. I found out that we had fourth hour together, meaning we had the same lunch as well.

I walked into history class slowly, already tired and ready to go home, but as soon as I saw the familiar head of brown curls, I instantly perked up. I took a seat in the empty desk next to Ally. She hasn't noticed me yet, so I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey Ally," I said, "mind if I sit here?"

She looked up at me and smiled when she realized who I was. I smiled back, not knowing what else to do.

"Sure, go ahead." She answered, making my smile grow.

"Thanks." I replied, feeling a bit awkward because I wasn't sure if I should try to start another conversation with her, or wait for her to start taking.

When she looked back down to her book, I felt my heart sink. Maybe we aren't really friends after all.

_olololololo_

At the end of class, I was worried. Ally hadn't spoken a word to me since class started. What makes it worse is that I have lunch next and don't really know anybody else. I was hoping that Ally would invite me to her table, but no such luck. I was tempted to ask her myself, but that seemed too forward. I decided to just figure out where to sit when the time came, which was all too soon because not even five minutes later, the bell rang. Great.

**Ally's POV:**

I wanted to talk to Austin during class, but history was my lowest grade. I had an 89 percent, and it terrified me. I decided that I needed to focus more on what the teacher was saying, and not pay attention to Austin.

When the bell rang, he got up as fast as possible and quickly walked out of the room. I had felt bad for ignoring him, but I didn't think it would really affect him. I gathered up my supplies and chased after him into the hallway. I didn't see him anywhere in sight. Sighing, I headed towards the cafeteria.

Making my way to my usual table, I kept an eye out for Austin, hoping to catch a glimpse of him so I could explain. This did not go unnoticed by my best friend Trish. She's a short latina with an even shorter temper. Her dark curly hair matchrs her dark brown eyes. Just looking at her you can tell she's not someone you'd wasn't to mess with.

"Who are you looking for?" Trish asked me curiously.

"Oh.. No one in particular.." I reply vaguely, still looking around and hoping she'd drop the subject.

"Oh, whatever Ally, just tell me!" She said, well, more like demanded.

I opened my mouth to reply, but froze instead. I finally found him! After looking around for what felt like an hour, which was probably only about three minutes, I spotted the unruly mop of blonde hair that I've been searching for.

"Ally? Hello? Earth to Ally!" Trish was waving her hand in my face, but I completely ignored her.

"Hang on just a sec," I said to Trish before rudely waking away. I knew she'd be mad at me, but at the moment I didn't care. As I approached the table, I noticed he was sitting alone, which made me feel even more guilty.

Austin was just staring at the table, sulking. I sat across from him, but he didn't seem to motive my presence.

"Austin," I started tentatively, not knowing if he was angry or not. "are you okay?"

He looked up at me, then immediately looked back down at the table. "I'm fine," he replied in a quiet voice.

"Austin, I know something is bothering you," I try again, hoping he'll give me an actual answer this time.

He looks up at me and says, "Are you sure? Because I know that sometimes the things I think are right just turn out to be wrong. Like, how I thought you wanted to be my friend, then ended up ignoring me all last hour. Did you not really want to talk to me? Do you not want to be my friend? Because if you don't, just day so. I won't bother trying if you don't want me to. I'm just getting mixed signals, and it's confusing the hell out of me."

Wow. Okay, I didn't expect that. I'm glad he got to rant, though. Even if his little speech made me feel like a shitty person.

I took a moment to compose myself and organize my thoughts. "Austin, of course I want to be your friend! I'm so sorry for completely ignoring you during class, but history is my lowest grade and I needed to pay attention to the teacher as much as possible. I loved taking to you during first hour, and I would love to talk to you and get to know you more. Please? I'm sorry."

"Really?" He asked me, and when I nodded, he continued, "Okay, I forgive you. I just had no idea what to do. One minute you're taking to me and being all friendly, and the next you're ignoring me and acting like you didn't even know I existed. I guess I overreacted, but it would have been nice to know ahead of time." He have me a half smile, and it made my heart flutter.

"I really am sorry about that," I smiled at him apologetically. "Now, instead of sitting over here all alone, you come join me and my friends at my table?"

"You don't need to apologize anymore, I already forgave you," he said, "but are you sure you want me to join you? I don't want to intrude.."

I giggled a little at that. He could be so sweet sometimes, it was refreshing. "Trust me, you wouldn't be intruding on anything. You'll be friends with them in no time." I reached out and grabbed his hand, ready to leaf him back to my table. Turning back and glancing at his face, I noticed he was blushing, which caused me to blush as well.

As I lead the way, I locked eyes with Trish. She was watching me with wide eyes, then mouthed, '_We're gonna have to talk later' _

Oh boy.

**A/N: Thanks for reading again! Sorry this chapter is short, but I don't want to drag it out any longer than necessary. It's already been four chapters, and it's still on the first day. I'm going to finish the lunch scene and the whole day during the next chapter. The story will start to speed up soon. **

**I actually had a completely different idea when I started writing this chapter, but as I typed it kinda morphed into a different idea. Not what I had expected, but I can still work with it xD **

**Well, thanks for reading! I would enjoy a review to know how I'm doing. If there's anything that I need to work on, please let me know! Until next time! Xoxo**

**~ Randi**


End file.
